galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gliese 268
Gliese 268 *Binary Star System - *Union Star System *No planets - *Spectral type M5Ve+M5Ve *UAS: QY Aurigae *Distance to Sol: 19.7 Ly *Upward Sector - M-0 Galaxy The system has been surveyed around 2111 OTT . Nom planets were found, and the present celestial debris was not big or dense enough to make mining profitable. The system was claimed as Union space in 2223 OTT , but other than an automated GalNet station received no attention. After the Y'All war and the war against the Galactic Council, that changed and the sstem became part of the Sol defense - early warning network. It was also decded to built a so called Evacuation station, a place big enough to provide temorary emergency shelter should the Wurgus ever succeed in making Sol go Super Nova. Project Save Haven and the construction of the largest artificial object begun in 3591 OTT , but construction stalled, as the Asembly questioned the project costs. Funds needed to rebuilt the fleet. The argument was that each occupied system would want such a place and that it was against Union and Terran spirit to run and rather built defenses and go on the offensive. (Finding the origin of the Y'All for one..and building the Bridge) Project Save Heaven (a donut shaped space station of almost planet size) was abandoned about 10% finished. In 4100 with an afluent Union it was decided to finish Save Haven, not as a refuge but as a space community. The porject was completed in 5040. For details see : Save Haven, donut is a RS Canum Venaticorum variable star in the Auriga constellation. RS CVn variables tend to be binary star systems with a strong magnetic field influenced by each star's rotation, which is accelerated by the tidal effects of the other star in the system. Gliese 268 in particular is composed of a binary system of two M-type dwarfs, or red dwarfs, and is one of the one hundred closest star systems to the Earth. The primary component of the system has an apparent magnitude of 12.05, and the secondary component an apparent magnitude of 12.45. Neither is visible to the naked eye from Earth. Gliese 268 A is a red dwarf star in the constellation Auriga. At 20.5 light years away, it shines at an apparent visual magnitude of 11.65. It is moving through the Galaxy at a speed of 49.1 km/s relative to the Sun. Its projected Galactic orbit carries it between 19,600 and 26,600 light years from the center of the Galaxy. It came closest to the Sun 97,000 years ago when it had brightened to magnitude 10.66 from a distance of 13.0 light years. Sky position: RA 7h 10.0m, Dec +38° 31.8' Common designations: HIP 34603, Gliese 268 A, Ross 986 Other designations AC +38 23616 QY Aur Ross 986 LTT 11987 LFT 512 G 87-26 G 07-51 PM 07066+3838 NLTT 174704 LHS 2265 GJ 2686 PLX 16683 HIP 346037 TYC 2944-1956-18 2MASS J07100180+3831457 LSPM J0710+3831 Category:Solar Systems